Project Reborn
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: An OC story of a hikikomori's road to recovery. Rating may change further along, I don't own Welcome to the NHK or do I? No the answer is no.
1. Welcome to Project Reborn

Project Reborn

Chapter 1 : Welcome to Project Reborn

My name is Ren and starting tomorrow I will be living in rehabilitation center for a hikikomori recovery program. It has been four years since I dropped out of school, it's been three years since I've truly talked to anyone who wasn't my sister. She has been the one who has beared the burden of supporting me. Her name is Hikari but I just call her Kari, and she is my older sister and guardian. I dropped out of college in Tokyo four years ago and was forced to move back to my home city of Vancouver with my sister. But since then I moved back here I haven't left my sister's apartment, I've cut off contact with the outside world and with everyone I had ever known.

Hikari puts on a smile everyday, but I know that she's been struggling, her smile is meloncholy and her eyes are tired. She's been struggling with financially, socially, and emotionally all because I can't get my fucking life together. I can't bear to watch her wither away anymore because of my failures , she deserves a better life. So I've finally made up my mind to leave and find help. At first she was against my decision, citing the fact that I haven't left the aparament in four years and three years since I last talked to my parents but I was able to convince her that I was ready to make a change.

And so I'm here to start my road to recovery, to a normal life, to be reborn.


	2. Welcome to Monday Blues

Project Reborn

Chapter 2: Welcome to Monday Blues

We've been driving for a couple hours now, it seems this facility is somewhere out in a rural area. Or perhaps we're lost, but it seems unlikely.

"Kari, where not lost are we?" I said

"Hey! You're finally talking, I thought you were going to stay quiet the whole trip, and no we're not lost have a little a more faith in your godly sister." she said jokingly

She placed her hand on my shoulder, her go to move to try comfort me when I'm uncomfortable. I guess it's pretty obvious to her that I'm nervous I'm like a dog on it's first visit to a vetenarian's office. The more I think about entering this rehab, the more nervous I become.

What if it's a trick?

What if they experiment on using different kinds of medication?

What if it's full of sexual experiments?

What if it's all a government conspiracy?

I'm losing it, I've gotta get out of my own head but I can't I keep thinking all these strange thoughts, this always happens whenever I go anywhere. To make it worse, it's Monday the pinnacle of dreadful days, depression is common on Monday for me. It probably relates to my experiences during my school days. Oh how I hate Mondays, but I gotta get out of this mindset.

The world is not against me.

The world is not against me.

The world is not against me.

The world is not against me.

"Hey, hey calm down Ren you know you scare me when you get like this." said Kari with concern

We could see the rehab center from a distance, and honestly it looked like someone purchased a old insane asylum and built a small hospital over it. Some of the remenants of an old building were scattered around the center's property. A yellow building in the middle of a sea of green land and gray skies, it had a eerie feel to it. My condition began to worsen, I started hyperventilating and a cold sweat began racing down my neck. Kari saw this happening and decided to pull over on the side of the road.

"Ren!" she cried out

She hugged me and began stroking my hair like when we were children whenever I began to cry.

"Hey it's going to okay, come Ren snap out of it, just breathe." she said with worry

"Do you wanna go back home?" she asked

No...I've c...c..come to far...to t. back now. I have to go through with it!

After a few minutes I got myself to a somewhat steady composer and drove to the rehab center. We were greeted by the staff at the enterance of the building. There were three in suits while everyone else were in scrubs. Those three must be the heads of this program. There was a woman in a sexy but professional business suit, a scruffy looking man, and a well groomed man with suitcases as if he was ready to leave.

"So this must be Ren Ishikawa" said the well groomed man

"I'm Dr. Rip Sterling, the owner of this facility, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said extending his hand.

I hestitated, how was I going to shake his hand if I couldn't even look the man in his eyes.

He took back his hand "It's okay, it pretty common here, don't feel bad Mr. Ishikawa" he said with empathy

"Oh, where are my manners let me introduce you to this gentleman Dr. Charles Emmer our head Cooridnator and the beautiful lady over there is the lovely Dr. Veronica Fitzpatrick our head Counselor and together with the rest of our wonderful staff we'll strive to cure the world of this Hikikomori virus before it turns into a pandemic!" said Dr. Sterling with passion

He finished his speech and we made our way inside. While walking in I turned around and saw Kari in her car softly crying to herself. She saw me, and we waved goodbye at each other, the both of us with tears running down our cheeks. The door closed and she was gone and I was alone.

_I hate Mondays..._


End file.
